claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss
Etymology 頭 Atama translates as "head," "chief," "boss." Appearance Boss wears light armor over civilian clothes—spaulders on shoulders, vambraces on forearms and sabatons on feet. Boss' equipment Carries a special sword on his back. Wears barbell jewelry on the right side of his forehead. He appears to be slightly taller than Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 47 In Yagi's earlier series, Angel Densetsu, the gang leader "Chuji" resembles Boss in both appearance and manner.Angel Densetsu 15, Act 77, p. 7 Chuji from ''Angel Densetsu Boss is also similar to the stranger in Egon, who tells Raki that Clare is waiting for him in the forest.Claymore 1, Scene 3, p. 119 Personality Predatory behavior. Boss shows great self-confidence in his fighting skill.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Boss shows no close relationships. When Teresa cuts off Rig's hand and appears in danger of bleeding to death, Boss shows no concern. All life appears expendable to him, including his comrades'.Claymore 3, Scene 13, p. 121; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 Teresa says the bandits are worse than Yoma.Claymore 4, Scene 16, p. 37; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Ability Boss uses what he calls a Falcon Sword, which has whip-like properties. The "blade" appears to be a series of segments, held together with an unknown mechanism. He can reach targets several meters away. Though dissimilar to Ophelia's Rippling Sword, it too creates an optical illusion, making it hard to see. But Teresa defeats him.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 47; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 History Early life unknown. 'Surprise introduction' Teresa first meets him and the bandit gang in the forest, after she completes her mission in a village near Teo. The bandits drop from the trees and surround Teresa and Clare.Claymore 3, Scene 13, pp. 117–120; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 She frightens them away by exposing her stigma.Claymore 3, Scene 13, p. 124; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 'Wretched prayers' Teresa leaves Clare in the village of Rokut with a foster family. In the manga, Teresa sees the bandit gang riding to Rokut as they gallop past her on the road.Claymore 4, Scene 16, pp. 22–23 In the anime, she see a dust cloud in the valley below from a mountain trail.Claymore, Anime Scene 6 She rushes back to Rokut. After witnessing the massacre of the villagers, Teresa first kills Rig, then tells the gang, "Say your prayers...you wretches. I'm going to kill...every last one of you."Claymore 4, Scene 17, pp. 39–41 Boss attacks with Falcon Sword Boss challenges Teresa with his Falcon Sword, but Teresa defeats him, anyway.Claymore 4, Scene 17, pp. 42–47; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 When Clare awakes, she and Teresa are surrounded with the bodies of the all the bandits.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 51; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Additional notes *Japan version of Boss challenging Teresa References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Human